Talk:Tenshi Mazuka
Sage + Bijuu You are a Jinchuriki and a Sage? i missed that before, and im sorry but you have to pick 1 or the other......The mixing the Two is overpowered because hey look at naruto, hes a genin with power rivaling a jonin or better and he has that power, meaning that hes Overpowered in thr Canon, im not being mean but limit the Sage mode powers to bare basics, like he can feel nature chakra and use it kinda/sorta but he does not have full sage mode.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Article has Been Flagged for Inspection This article seems to be, in my opinion, somewhat plagiarized from Ryun Mazuka. First paragraph of Moryo Mazuka: "Mōryō Mazuka (毛料, Mazuka Mōryō) is a major character of Tears of the Mazuka: Endgame and Tears of the Mazuka: Checkmate. He's also the older brother of Jinkoku Mazuka. He is a Jonin from Yamagakure. Due to his reputation as being a war hero in the devastating Fourth Great Shinobi War, he was nicknamed Yamapuro (山プーロ, Protector of the Mountains) to those who knew him. It is later revealed he is the Four-Tailed Monkey Jinchūriki." First paragraph of Ryun Mazuka: "Ryun Mazuka (リュンマズカ, Mazuka Ryun) is the title character, and main protagonist of all of Ten Tailed Fox's stories. He is a Missing-nin from Yamagakure. He also is a former member of the Fourth Relief Platoon and a current member of Koukon. Due to his reputation as a war hero in early battles in the Fifth Great Shinobi War, he is called Yamamori (山守, Guardian of a Mountain) by those who knew him. It is later revealed that he is the jinchuriki of the Four-Tailed Monkey, who's chakra mixes well with his cousin's chakra." Now let's look at their jutsu. They are both Jinchuriki of the Four Tailed Monkey (by the way, was permission granted for Moryo to be the Jinchuriki?) and so have Lava Release, both have Taifugan, (this at least is understandable since both are Mazuka, just noting), Moryo has Sage Mode while Ryun has Serpent Mode. And also, both have a Paths jutsu. The first paragraph of Moryo's Three Paths: "The Three Paths of Mōryō also known as the Three Paths of the Outer Path is a jutsu that utilizes the Izanami and Taifugan. I allows Mōryō Mazuka to control three separate bodies, although it is an imperfect technique. All bodies are reanimated corpses and are kept mobile by Mōryō's chakra. Like Ryun Mazuka and Pain, he must remain completely still and hidden when using the jutsu." First paragraph of Ryun's Four Paths: "The Four Paths of Ryun also known as the Four Paths of the Outer Path (ゲドヨンド, Gedō Yondō) is a jutsu used by Ryun, who based it on the Six Paths of Pain technique used by Pain twenty years ago, and is the best representation of the power of Izanami, the technique used by possessors of the Taifugan eye. It allows Ryun to control separate bodies as though they were his own, though, due to this being an incomplete technique, he can control far fewer than Pain was capable of. Each of these bodies are reanimated corpses which were both kept mobile by, and made use of, Ryun's chakra. While controlling them, Ryun must remain hidden and remain completely still." Now, I expect that this will get you mad, as it does most people, but please don't get up in arms. Remember, we have a two-admin approval system, and if this is unreasonable, then it will be made clear. Thanks for your time!--Thepantheon 14:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yamagakure Okay in this continuity Yamagakure is in the Land of Sky as seen on the new Geography page. This Yamagakure will be slightly different in that it's just a minor village. I plan on making a specific page for it called Yamagakure (fanon) but if you wish to feel free to start the page, though keeping in mind I or others may change or add to it. ;P Also I do not believe Ryun will be a part of this continuity and even if he is then you would probably have to change yours (there can't be two hosts in a minor country ... though Ten could always change his). So for now I would suggest removing things referencing him. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 20:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) PS -- After the upcoming war in the fanon-canon the 4 villages from the seasonal lands (Rain, Grass, Waterfall, & Snow) plus Mountains (these are based on the 5 Chinese constellations) are going to be recognized as influential shinobi nations and allowed to have a shinobi leader equivalent to a minor Kage (I'm still debating what to call them instead of Kage so if you have any suggestions ^^). :Okay, what I meant by "minor village" is that it has about the same influence as the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Yamagakure is only one of the "6 Great Villages" in Ten's story not the fanon-canon. I just wanted that to be clear to you as you had Yamagakure in the Land of Mountains and thus seemed to be basing it off of Ten's article which is not the same thing as the Yamagakure in the fanon-canon. Also, I never said anything about your post to the Iwa story and when I removed your post before, it was at the suggestion of another admin because Tenshi (then Moryo) still had strong similarities to Ryun (which they still want corrected as I recall and are allowing you in the canon presently under the assumption that you will take the proper steps to correct him based on what I believe Panth said on his talk page). Also when I was talking about Ryun, I was referring to you databook entry for Tenshi that says he wants to fight him; he can't want to fight him 'cause they are not in the same reality (aka different continuities). I hope that makes things clearer. :-- Tsukiyume o^u^o 21:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Mazuka The Taifugan is suppose to be an exceedingly rare Kekkei Genkai. It would appear that my Mazuka clan has become rather famous on this wiki, but please do not spam the Taifugan. I meant it to be a very rare occurrence, and seeing as Ryun and one other character have had it, your Tenshi having it is starting to make the Taifugan into another Sharingan-like dojutsu; appearing everywhere. While I don't mind that you are using Four-Tails, as Ryun isn't using it right now, I do want you to make your character less like mine. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 05:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't have Taifugan, I dropped that awhile ago. Tenshi isn't very much like Ryun anymore. After I was told to fix it, I did. "Ruler of the Dangai Precipice World" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 15:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC)